


Loving Pressure

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autism, Cecearlos - Freeform, Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Neurodiversity, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos loves his two wonderful boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I gave Carlos the same stims I have.

“I’ve got you,” Earl whispered into his ear. The scoutmaster kept his arms tightly around Carlos’ chest, squeezing as hard as he could around the man. He kept his cheek pressed against Carlos’, humming softly into his ear, rocking slowly from side to side.

Cecil for his part quickly looked around to make sure no one else was coming down the grocery aisle, frowning to himself before turning back around, smiling as he approached the rocking pair. He threw his own arms around Carlos’ shoulders, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he tried to match the pressure Earl was giving to Carlos’ middle. “Carlos…”

“Sorry…” he mumbled.

“You’re fine,” Earl promised.

“Perfect,” Cecil agreed.

Carlos blushed, his arms hanging at his sides, fingers twitching rapidly as he struggled to come down from his over-stimulation. He leaned back against Earl’s chest, silently urging the redhead to hug just a little tighter, gasping when the freckled man immediately complied with his wish. “…Thank you…”

Once the pair were sure that their lover was fine on his own they let go of him, each taking one of his hands to continue walking down the aisle together to pick out what Earl was going to be making for dinner that night.

* * *

They sat on either side of him as they sat up on the roof of their home, heads tilted back to look up at the twinkling lights in the sky. Carlos’ arms and hands were moving almost as fast as he was speaking as he excitedly told them every story he knew behind the constellations he could see and recognize and Earl calmly placed his hands on his shoulders, pressing down just enough to help Carlos control the motion of his arms.

“You’re so smart,” Cecil laughed softly, gesturing up at the night sky. “I don’t think I could remember even one of these stories, Carlos!”

Carlos blushed and he considered the stars again, his index and middle finger rapidly rubbing against each other as he took in the compliment. He was grateful for the way neither told him to stop and a thought suddenly struck him and he laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Cecil asked.

“Nothing I…”

“Hm?” Earl asked.

“…In all of Night Vale…I’m the only thing that tics,” Carlos giggled.

“Masters of us all, Carlos!” Earl laughed.

“Never make fun of my jokes!” Cecil giggled.

Carlos just laughed, hands flapping a little as he was pulled into another tight hug.

* * *

It was Cecil’s turn tonight. The radio host laid back in bed, smiling as Carlos climbed in after him, lying partially on top of his chest and stomach. Earl waited patiently with the weighted blanket, smiling as he watched Cecil wrap his arms around Carlos’ middle. Carlos nodded and Earl climbed in after them, mimicking the way Carlos lay on the scientist, pressing down against his chest before placing the large weighted blanket over the both of them.

“Comfortable?” Earl asked.

“Yeah,” Carlos sighed, resting his head on Cecil’s shoulder.

“Good night, my loves,” Cecil hummed.


End file.
